


Comfort is a Warm Bite and a Hug

by redkislington



Series: Stiles Makes a Boyfriend [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek is comforting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad, Stiles Bakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a routine for his mom's birthday, Derek drops by and stays to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort is a Warm Bite and a Hug

Stiles had always enjoyed baking. Ever since one Christmas when he was three and watching his mom bake off what seemed like a mountain of cookies and candies at the time and handed him a spoon to help mix up chocolate chip cookies. His mom had taught him almost everything he knew, either by showing him and walking him through the steps and techniques, or through the recipe book she left behind when she passed away. He was still learning recipes, and sometimes he even experimented and made his own little twists to recipes. He got some sweet results sometimes – like the chocolate cherry float Scott always demanded whenever he came over – but mostly he liked to stick to the recipe.

 

Especially this one. Stiles hummed softly, a song he'd had stuck in his head for the past couple days, as he chopped up uneven chunks of white chocolate for cookies. They were always his mom's favorite, and when she was sick in the hospital, he'd always make sure he'd bake up a batch of white chocolate chunk cookies with macadamia nuts to bring in to her. He loved seeing her smile when she opened up the box he presented her with, especially since she so rarely smiled much, and she always looked so small and fragile in her hospital bed.

 

He followed the recipe exactly as she did, remembering her saying she always preferred the different sized chunks of chocolate, and a lot of it, so it just melted as soon as it touched your mouth. He breathed deeply, scraping the chocolate chunks into a bowl and sectioned off the shavings and smaller chocolate shards to sprinkle over the top right after they came out of the oven, like she always did.

 

He blended all the ingredients together, dumping in the chocolate and the halved nuts and folding it in then scooping up balls of the dough and placing it on the baking sheet. He already had a tissue paper lined boxed set aside for when the cookies were fully cooled, so he could put some of them inside, and give them as a birthday present when he visited her today.

 

Stiles waited as the cookies baked, looking through all of his mom's recipes. They were all handwritten, and some were even stained slightly or water-spotted or dusted with flour. Every single one was dog-earred and bent, well-worn from years of looking through the pages of the recipe book. Every page was full, and there were even little note cards tucked into the back cover of the book, more recipes scrawled on those.

 

As they cooled he cleaned the kitchen, washing dishes as he hummed that lullaby his mom would always sing to get him calm when he was upset or when he couldn't sleep. He was just wiping down the counter when he turned to see Derek standing in the doorway, looking unsure and a little worried.

 

“Stiles?” The alpha ventured, as Stiles simply stared at him. Stiles never really had anyone there with him on this day. Even his dad, who usually spent this day working himself to the bone at the department, avoiding the reminder, Stiles guessed. If her birthday ever landed on a school day, he'd stay home, saying he was sick when asked – he hadn't been asked for two years, now, everyone at school knew why he stayed home at this point.

 

Derek stepped forward when Stiles still didn't say anything, didn't even move. He frowned. “You're crying...” He looked up into Stiles eyes, away from the wet tracks on his cheeks. “What's wrong?”

 

Stiles finally moved, shaking his head as Derek started reaching out to him. The wolf's hand dropped down immediately, and the alpha's features softened, like he just knew what was wrong from that little moment. Then he took a step back, and suddenly Stiles didn't want to be alone.

 

“Wait.” Derek stopped, blinking up at Stiles. Stiles let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair, before he gestured to a chair at the table. “Stay... please?”

 

Derek hesitated a moment, then nodded, sitting down at the table, and not speaking as Stiles returned to his work. It was a little comforting to have the alpha there, and maybe it was because Derek had lost someone too, Derek understood what it felt like. Derek could understand why Stiles never broke this tradition he had of baking his mom's favorite cookies on her birthday. Of remembering her and connecting to her through these little things she did that he was there for.

 

Stiles tucked a few of the cookies inside the box, gently wrapping the tissue paper around them and placing the lid on, then he hesitated before he grabbed two extra, handing one over to Derek. Derek didn't say anything, taking it, and then following Stiles as the teen walked out to the jeep. The drive to the cemetery was quiet, Derek sitting in the passenger side and looking out the window. Derek following after Stiles once he'd parked in the nearly empty lot and stepped out to wear a trail down the familiar path to where she was. He sat down beside her, where she was settled under a cherry tree full with blossoms, the tree shading the boy and the alpha as they settled down.

 

Stiles never talked, other than to say “Happy birthday, mom” as he set the box underneath the tombstone. Derek didn't fill the silence. Stiles leaned into Derek, not really caring about how the alpha would react, when at any other time he would worry about having his throat ripped out. He nuzzled into Derek's side, feeling the alpha pause and then lift and arm up to wrap around Stiles' shoulders, and then held up one of the cookies to the sky, like he was toasting his mom, like they used to do right after they'd just finished baking, taking the freshest, warmest, most chocolate filled ones and laughing when they got chocolate smears around their mouths. He took a bite, letting the cooled chocolate hit his tongue and melt from the heat of his mouth, and let himself cry freely as Derek rubbed a comforting hand over his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any serious errors or anything please comment. Long week so I'm slightly out of it while I was editing and writing this. :/
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr now! :D I mostly reblog stupid stuff and TW stuff. Buuuut I'm gonna start saying when I update fics so if you want to keep up on that (or like stupid stuff) here's my [page](http://rarajoeyanna.tumblr.com/).


End file.
